An Awkward Conversation
by grellthesexyredshinigami
Summary: Dan's been acting weird. Will he tell Kris what's up? This is a fanception. That means that this is a fanfiction about a fanfiction. The fanfiction that this happens to be about is called Devils Like To Dance by: HateWeasel. These characters aren't mine, they all belong to HateWeasel.


Everything was as usual in Warwick this fine Friday, except for a certain son of a politician. He was acting very strange on that particular day, and by strange, I mean _strange__._ To the point of making the other members of the Sensational Seven worry. His head was buried in his folded arms, short brown hair fanning out above them. Mumbling silently into the desk, occasionally lifting his head, wide eyed, as though something dawned on him, before shaking his head and slamming it back down onto his thoroughly abused arms. He just couldn't bring himself to put up a facade of normalcy.

Finally the rest of the group decided that something needed to be done. The faux blonde cautiously approached him as though he was an easily frightened animal. "Dan?" he said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder in a soothing manner. "Are you okay?"

He tensed at the touch, especially knowing that it was Kris. Said boy was the reason he was in such a flustered state. You see, the night before, he had a dream. Now this wasn't just any dream, but the kind of dream you shouldn't have about your best friend. The kind of dream that someone who was as adamant as he was about being straight, should have about another guy. The kind of dream that causes you to wake up in the morning with a *hehem* problem.

Just thinking about the dream made heat rise to his face, turning his ears a bright shade of pink. He was terribly confused as to why he had a dream like that, for he was raised to believe that dreams are subconscious desires, and not the things you have forced yourself to believe. Does that mean- does he like Kris?

Lifting his head once again, he turned around to face the boy who was doing his best to comfort him. "Hey, Kris. Can you stop by my house this evening? There is something I want to talk to you about..." his voice fading out, instantly regretting saying that. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about it or not, but it was too late to take it back without potentially hurting the boys feelings or raising even more suspicion.

"Y- yeah. Sure." he assured, worry evident in his brown eyes. He didn't say anymore though, seeing as the other had already turned around ready to ignore the world.

The rest of the day passed quickly, still not without worry from the others. Finally, the long awaited bell rang, and the Westley lad raced home to his hoped to be, safe haven. However, shortly after he reached his bedroom, there was a knock at the door. Making his way down, ever so sluggishly, he opened the door sealing his dreaded fate.

The pink-loving boy stepped into the house, concerned for his best friend. He certainly wasn't acting like himself. "You said there was something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Uhh- yeah. Have a seat." He said, motioning to the waiting couch. "Is there anything I can get you? Water, tea, milk?"

"No, you are going to sit down right now and tell me what's going on. This isn't like you, Daniel. You would never offer me something to eat or drink. Normally you would wait until I ask then tell me to get it myself. Seriously, Dan. What's going on with you?"

"I-" he stuttered, taken back by the other boy's forwardness. Following orders, he sat down and started to explain. "I- I had a dream. It was about- someone- another guy. Let's leave the identities at that." His hands were sweating, and his was getting very jumpy. His head hung forward, his bangs in his face, copying something Alois did every now and then. "Well- in th- this dream, m- me and said person… well... we..." he trailed off, unsure how to word it. Chancing a glance up, he saw an understanding look upon the Miles lad's face.

"I see. Can you tell me who the other person is?" He himself was feeling very awkward at this moment, because let's just say, when he is something or likes someone, he is adamant about _not_being that thing or liking that person. If you haven't gotten the hint yet, he denies full and well _ever_ liking the silly, slightly perverted brunette. Yes, he liked Daniel. He had always believed that it would be fruitless and unrequited because it had always been made very clear that he was straight. Hell, he had dated his sister!

"That, I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it someone we know?"

He paused and gave a nervous cough before answering. "Y- yeah." Even though he begged silently for Kris to drop the subject, his prayers went unanswered.

"Is it someone we are really close to?"

Instead of answering, he hung his head down lower in hopes to hide the bright pink tinge that had infiltrated his features.

"I- I'm going to take that as a yes..."

Suddenly, he burst out, "Kris, I don't know what to do. I don't know why I had a dream like that, and I don't think I like them like that... I mean, I hope not because that would be super awkward, and they're a dude, and they wouldn't like me back, like ever, and-" he started rambling on until stopping abruptly and looking at the intently listening teen. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have dumped that on you. Just forget about it."

"No, it's fine. This is what friends are for. Why don't I leave for now, because it's starting to get dark." he suggested, motioning to a nearby window. "I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?"

With a nod by Daniel, he left, driving home in silence. '**I wonder who it was that he had the dream about. He said it was someone we were close to... I wonder... could it be... me? Phhhhhh. No. Come on, really? Do you seriously think he would have that kind of dream about you? You're his best friend. And besides, if it were about him, he wouldn't have told you about it in the first place. Would he? But the fact that he probably likes someone else hurts.**' He thought to himself, only being dragged from his thoughts when he pulled up in the driveway. Ignoring everyone, he went straight to his room and fell into a restless sleep. Meanwhile, however, in the Westley house hold, a certain lad was having another dream, this one though, was very peaceful and welcomed.

_**He was sitting in a nearly empty classroom, occupied with only two people. Him and another, unidentified individual dressed in a hot pink, hooded cloak and was sobbing into the sleeves. **_

_**Worried, Daniel got up and ventured over to the current John/Jane Doe. He placed a comforting hand on their shoulder and questioned them with a tone one would use when talking to a distraught child. "Hey, are you okay?" **_

_**With slight hesitance, the cloaked figure lifted their head and removed the hood. To the other's surprise, this action revealed a familiar face."Kris? What happened? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" **_

"_**I'm crying because you don't love me!"**_

"_**What? Who says I don't love you?" asked the quickly becoming frantic brunette. **_

"_**You did!"**_

"_**When? When did I ever say that?" Instead of answering, the lad clad in pink simply got up on wobbly legs and started to walk away. "Wait! Kris, stop! Come back! I do love you! I don't know when I told you I don't, but I do love you! I do!" Upon hearing this, the other lad stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. In case he didn't get the message the first time, he repeated it, however a bit quieter this time. "I love you." **_

_**Searching his eyes for any signs of lies, the faux-blonde realized that his declaration was completely whole hearted and truthful. Finally, they started running to each other with open arms, cliche, sappy romance movie style. After what seemed like forever, their bodies collided. Looking into each other's eyes, they fluttered closed when they began to lean in. Their lips were mere millimeters apart, when-**_

Daniel opened his eyes due to the fact that someone was shaking his shoulder. "Go away, Samantha." he ordered groggily, closing his eyes and trying to return to the cheesy, yet wonderful dream.

"Daniel. Come on. Kris is here."

Hearing that name, he shot up in bed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Fine, fine. Get out so I can get dressed." he replied, trying to act nonchalant.

As he was changing, he started thinking about the more recent of the two dreams. **Did I mean what I said in the dream? Do I really- love him? Do I even like him that way? What if I did? Would he feel the same? Yeah right. Like he would ever like me. **Once he was fully clothed, he walked out to the living room where his best friend was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.

"Hey. Did you think about that dream you had some more?" asked the seated boy.

Placing himself down next to him, he replied, "Not exactly... I had another dream..."

"Really? What was this one?"

Taking a deep breath, he explained the second dream, still leaving out the identity of the other fellow.

"Well, do you think that what you said in the dream is true?" asked the listener, after he was done talking.

"I- I think so… I didn't know before, but I think I do…" He was completely shocked that he came to that unexpected conclusion, and yet he felt good at the same time because he finally had his feelings sorted out.

"You know, if you would just tell me who it was about-"

"I told you, I can't do that!" He said raising his voice slightly out of irritation.

"Why not? It's not like I would tell them!" they both rose from the couch in their argument.

"Because if I told you, that would be telling them..." he caught himself just a little too late. Realizing what he said, he fell back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Shit..."

Kris couldn't do anything but stand there, mouth agape and staring at the figure that is his best friend and secret crush, a blush the same color as a certain demonic butler's eyes prominent on his cheeks. The accidental confession made his heart leap into his throat. "I- it was m- me?"

Without looking up, he gave a slight nod. The faux blonde sat down lightly on the couch, and pulled the brunette into an embrace. Daniel stiffened, he had thought for sure that Kris would push him away, not wanting anything to do with him. Never in a million years was he expecting the blond to sit back down and hug him. **Of course. He is only doing this as a friend. Why would he do this as anything more? **He thought the painful thought bitterly. He tried to shake the faux-blond off, but that only caused him to tighten his grip.

"Kris- please, let go." His voice was a mere whisper, and he wasn't even sure if the lad that was holding him hostage heard him.

All he got in response was a short 'no' muffled by his shirt. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, the blonde let him go so he could go answer the door. "Daniel. Come on! Let me in! I lost my key." he heard the person call from the hallway, as he made his way to let them in.

"Damnit! It's Nathan. He's the last person I want to see right now!"

With a growl, he opened the door. Kris stood behind Dan looking uncomfortable and a little bit agitated. "Oh, look. It's the queer." he said, when he spotted him.

"Sod off, Nathan. What do you want, anyway?"

"I came over to make sure you haven't wrecked the house. Mom told me to."

"Okay, well, as you can see, it's all in order. You can leave now."

"Aww, am I interrupting a moment with your boyfriend?" He said with a smirk, glancing at Kris.

"Yes. Yes you are. Goodbye." Nathan, being completely caught off guard, was promptly shoved out the door by an irritated Daniel. He turned around to see a blushing Kristopherson, thus being reminded of the situation at hand.

With a scowl, he trudged back into the living room and sat on the couch. The cushion next to him dipped and he heard Kris mumble something. "What? I didn't hear you…"

"I said-" he started with an ever deepening blush. He didn't make eye contact, and instead opted to stare at his feet. "-you called me your boyfriend…"

"Oh… Yeah… sorry… That must have been awkward for you considering…"

"Considering what?" he asked. He thought he knew what this was about, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Considering… I just kind of confessed to you…"

"Why would it be awkward? We're still best friends, and well… if what you said was true… then… I would be okay with us being a little more than friends…" He swore, after this conversation was over, his face would be permanently dyed pink.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he serious? "Are you saying… you… like me too?" This time he looked up to meet the other's eyes.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "That had to have been one of the strangest, most awkward conversations we have ever had."


End file.
